It's Inevitable
by chuckfanatic01
Summary: A Jesse/Beca oneshot collection based off of reviewer prompts. Rated T for swearing and sexual implication. Nothing graphic.
1. Busted

**AN: **Thank you guys for you prompts and I have got a few to start me off but please do leave prompts with your reviews. They can be really simple. Just kickstart words or if you have situations you want to see... go for it!

* * *

**Oneshot Title: **Busted.

**Summary/Prompt: **Oneshot after the kiss at Nationals suggested by _NickiAshRox._

**Warnings:** Some swearing, kissing.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Pitch Perfect. Universal does. PROMISE!

* * *

No one really understands how they all fit in but Fat Amy holds a celebration party in her room for the Bellas. The Trebles come along as well and a few crowd supporters join intoo.

"Oh he has no idea what's hit him." Ashley commented casually. Four of the Bellas - Ashley, Beca, Jessica and Lilly - were standing off to the side and people watching the party.

There attention was currently on Fat Amy who was getting a little too friendly with an unsuspecting Treble. If Beca remembered correctly, his name was Thomas and he looked utterly terrified.

"She'll eat him alive." Beca scoffed and scoped the party a little more.

She won't admit it but she was looking for Jesse. They were separated shortly after it was announced the Bellas had won. For lack of a better word she was 'carried' off to celebrate and by the time she had escaped their clutches, the Treble bus had already travelled back to the hotel.

She couldn't find them and she sunk further against the wall, clutching her cup of beer. She pretended to listen to some off-hand creeptacular comment by Lilly.

"That's just not right, no Lilly." She caught Jessica telling her.

Beca was too engrossed in staring at her cup to realise the door has opened to her left.

"That cup must be a smooth talker." A voice laughed in front of her and she looked up quickly.

"Jesse." She smiled. "I wondered where you had got to."

"Aw were you worried about me?" He painted a flattered smile in his face and placed his hands over his heart. "I'm touched, Bec. I'm really touched."

She shoved him and he laughed.

"Sorry about the girls dragging me off by the way." Beca told him. "I looked for you but you had already left."

"Yeah the boys were pretty eager to get back."

"Why are you so late to the party then?"

"Oh I like to make an entrance." Jesse grinned and Beca smirked.

Beca looked briefly away from Jesse and found most of the room staring at them.

"Do you want to take a picture?" She asked, irritated. "It will last longer."

Everyone looked away and continued what they had been doing. She looked startled when Jesse grabbed her hand and pulled her in the direction of the toilet. How it could possibly be empty at a college party she'll never know.

He closed the door and Beca looked at him questioningly.

"Is there a reason why you just kidnapped me?" Beca looked somewhat amused and Jesse smiled nervously.

"We need to talk."

"Of course we do." Beca snorted and pushed herself onto the sink. "In a toilet. It just gets classier."

"Sorry we could go..."

"No I'm kidding." Beca sighed. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked, laughing slightly.

Beca grinned despite herself. He was just so cute when he was like this. nervous and unsure of how to approach a situation.

"I kissed you." Beca started. "And you want to know what that means."

Jesse nodded and looked at her for a moment. Beca swallowed as she looked into his eyes. God she can't believe she caved and fell for this dork. This egotistical dork with an amazing voice and 'holy shit!' worthy kissing ability.

"Well..." Beca found herself kicking her leg out and wrapping it around his waist before pulling him in. "I guess it means I'm your girlfriend. If that's cool with you, of course."

Jesse grinned and shuffled closer as her other leg wound around his waist. "That's 100% fine by me."

She kissed him hard as soon as he had finished speaking. She groaned as if she hadn't kissed him in weeks instead of hours. They pulled apart but his lips were soon occupied by her neck. Beca gasped and tightened her legs. Her head dropped a little backwards to give him better access and he smiled against her skin. This continued for a minute or so until he kissed up her jaw and claimed her lips again.

They were far too occupied to hear the toilet door opening but were aware enough to hear it close and the retreating giggle that accompanied it.

"We've been busted." Beca laughed against his lips. "We should get back out there, boyfriend."

"I guess so, girlfriend." Jesse winked and Beca chuckled. She expected to cringe at the label but she kind of liked it or maybe it was the fact it was Jesse saying it. She was Jesse's girlfriend. That's what made it so agreeable.

He helped her jump down from the sink and interlaced their fingers as they walked out of the door. They were met by cheers and Beca blushed aggressively into Jesse's arm.

"Dorks." She grumbled against his sleeve. He simply laughed, squeezed her hand and pulled her towards an unaccompanied sofa in the corner.

As soon as they sat down, Fat Amy walked up to them with a smug smile dancing on her lips.

"Does this mean you guys go out?" She asked, her hands on her hips.

"Yeah." Beca smirked. "Why?"

"No reason." Fat Amy grinned and walked over to Chloe who was looking at Bec and Jesse with a giant grin on her face.

"Pay up, bitch." Fat Amy put her hand out and Chloe placed a twenty in her palm.

"I don't even care!" Chloe giggled. "They're so cute!"

Both Jesse and Beca watched in shock as Fat Amy manoeuvred her way around the Bellas collecting money.

"Look like our relationship just helped fund Fat Amy's bid to buy a pet dingo." Beca smirked.

"Seriously?" Jesse asked, brushing her palm with his thumb.

"Unfortunately so." She smiled and shuffled closer to his body.

* * *

**AN: **I hope this was okay. Keep suggesting ideas because I'm too uncreative to make my own lalalalala. I don't think it's OOC but if you believe so, tell me!

Finally watched Les Mis yesterday! Cried like a baby... so predictable. I was watching Pitch Perfect as I wrote this so just... I have no music to give you! THIS SUCKS.

Anyhoo. Please review because they're little nuggets of magical joy!

**Hannah.**


	2. Pushing Him Away

**AN: **Very short I know but this prompt did inspire me and only really came to me after a conversation with a recently single friend who mentioned something about going to the cinema to chuck popcorn at couples. I found it pretty hilarious and decided to take it. Beca's not heartbroken... just bitter. I've decided that the Semi-Finals happen before Valentine's Day for this story. I've checked typical Spring Break dates and a lot of American Uni's go off on March 2nd... so it could kind of work! Beca just typically spends the next two weeks avoiding everyone before Spring Break. Why was this not posted on Valentine's Day? I had a LOT of work to do for school.

* * *

**Oneshot Title: **Pushing Him Away

**Prompt: **Popcorn suggested by _grace083_

**Warnings: **Swearing.

* * *

Beca hated Valentine's Day when she was at high school and no, it wasn't because she was single every year. Well... it's not the main reas... okay yes it is.

Beca hated Valentine's Day because no one wanted to share it with her. And how do you display that level of anger and frustration?

Easy.

You sit in a movie theatre and throw popcorn at the soppy lovey dovey couples that make her want to gauge her eyes out. You snort when they turn around quickly and you've ducked so they can't see you.

Perhaps this is childish and perhaps this is the reason she's doomed to be single on all of her Valentine's Days.

She hated Valentine's Day because no one wanted to share it with her and the one time when someone did she pushed him as far away as she could.

Beca was a fucking idiot and she came to this conclusion during the Spring Break of Misery as she later named it.

She had spent her life wanting to be wanted by someone. She had wanted that traditional love fest. Flowers, chocolate and corny cards. She had wanted to curl up in someone's arms and feel so... content.

Yep, she was a fucking idiot.

Her first Valentine's Day at Barden was spent moping in her room and avoiding all human contact. By some miracle Kimmy Jin had even caught on that Beca shouldn't be bothered and her judgemental friends never stopped by. She didn't wallow in self-pity at her disastrous love life. How could she? She was given the option to fix that and she had smacked it metaphorically in the face with the line,

"JESUS CHRIST! That's perfect! Of course you are here right now! I don't need your help, okay? Could you just back off?!"

She liked him and she wasn't even sure why she had decided to push him away. He was funny, kind, cute and hot as hell. He accepted her alternative quirks and dodged her snarky insults. He handled her the way so many other guys couldn't. He wanted her and she wanted him. What could possibly be the problem?

Oh wait, did Beca forget to mention. She's a fucking idiot.

She really liked him and that was evident when she sat down and watched The Breakfast Club. If anyone asked, she wasn't crying... she had something in her eye.

It didn't take much to get the Bellas to forgive her and Beca assumed this was due to the fact she really wasn't a bitch to them. Sure she did something pretty dicky by changing the set but she hadn't freaked out unnecessarily. That's why she doesn't blame him for slamming the door in her face.

She deserved it.

The Bellas are enthusiastic about Beca's song suggestions. They agreed instantly when she requested to put in "Don't You (Forget About Me)" and Aubrey even smiled brightly before adding,

"I know I didn't really show it before because I was going crazy but you're pretty cute with him, you know. He's alright."

Beca literally reeled back in shock at that comment. Aubrey? Saying something genuinely nice about _her_? About a _Treble_? Wonders never cease!

He forgave her after the Bella's ICCA set and that's all that really mattered. He forgave her and when they kissed at the end of the song she swore she had never felt so happy.

As for the popcorn throwing?

On Beca's second Valentine's Day at Barden, she finds herself in the movie theatre with her hands in a popcorn bucket. She pops a few kernels into her mouth and looks shyly to her right where he sits. He's absorbed in the movie and has completely ignored her attempts to get his attention.

That's when she throws the popcorn at his face.

"What the hell, Beca?" He laughed, turning to face her finally.

She grinned and leaned over to kiss him fully on the mouth.

"I wanted a kiss." She shrugged. "That's all."

He placed his hand on her knee and she smiled happily before snuggling as close to him as she could get. her head dropped onto his shoulder and she sighed loudly.

"I love you, Jesse Swanson." Old Beca would have gagged at her clichéd admittance of love. All breezy and happy while snuggling close to the man of her dreams.

Well fuck Old Beca!

Jesse's head fell slightly to look at her and she could feel his smile against her hair. He kissed her head gently before whispering back,

"I love you too, Beca Mitchell."

Just then a few popcorn kernels are chucked at her head and she simply smirks.

"Whoa, where did that come from?" Jesse exclaimed, looking behind him.

"The bitter people at the back of the theatre with nothing better to do than hate on the happy." Beca laughed and cosied in closer.

* * *

**AN: **Cheese fest say heeyyy! If you are all wondering, yes, I'm single and Valentine's Day is a bitter affair for me. No I don't throw popcorn at people but I do fire bitter insults at my taken friends. I don't think it's OOC in all honesty. I think that Beca and I have quite a similiar outlook on relationships and while I sit and say I hate Valentine's Day I just really want all the cheesey stuff. Woomp, confession corner.

You can contribute prompts that take place in the future as well! Also if you have an idea that could stretch the rated T rating then feel free to divulge. By stretch I mean... push it as far as it can go without being rated M.

I did listen to music this time! How joyous!

**Songs I Listened To:**

Can't Pretend - Tom Odell / Antidote - Swedish House Mafis vs. Knife Party / Look Down - Les Misérables / All That's Known - Spring Awakening / The Dark I Know Well - Spring Awakening / I Want You So Bad I Can't Breathe - Ok Go / My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light Em Up) - Fall Out Boy

**Hannah.**


	3. I Wish That I Had Jesse's Girl

**AN:** When I read this prompt I actually giggled because it's awesome and I couldn't think of a good context. Finally it hit me and wahlah! I admit to listening to both Rick Springfield's version and Glee's... idk the drums are better in Glee! Unless you read, you won't pick up that Daniel is Jesse's older brother and Lydia is his _now_ wife!

* * *

**Oneshot Title: **I Wish That I Had Jesse's Girl

**Prompt: **The Treble's sing "Jessie's Girl" suggested by _Julia_.

**Warnings: **Swearing, sexual implication.

* * *

In all honesty, Beca never really thought she'd care that much about wedding preparations when it came down to it. That's why, when her day finally comes, everyone is pretty surprised when Beca turns out to be a bit of a Bridezilla. That's why, when the ceremony is done and the reception is in full swing, Beca freaks when Benji announces a late addition to the evening's entertainment.

"Benjamin Applebaum! What the hell do you mean you have a surprise for us?!" Beca snaps as soon as he moves his way across the dance floor. "Everything is organised perfectly!"

"Beca, chill. You guys are gonna love it!" Benji grins and Beca grumbles. Jesse places his hands gently on her bare shoulders and kisses her neck.

"You really do need to chill." Jesse smirks against her neck. He clasps her hand and pulls her towards their table. "Come on. If Benji says it's great then it's great."

"You both better be right, Swanson." Beca sighs. "Because if this is a disaster it looks like our vow of celibacy for the wedding is gonna extend a little."

"You wouldn't, Mrs. Swanson!" Jesse fakes shock.

"Just watch me." Beca smirks. "And shit! I'm a Swanson too. This is kind of terrifying… I share the same last name as Lydia."

They both look over at Lydia who is balancing her and Daniel's two year old son on her knee while chugging down another wine.

"Oh dear god." Beca laughs. "Daniel better rescue Brody now or Lydia's gonna drop him."

"Ye of little faith." Jesse smiles. "Lydia Swanson is very capable of looking after her child."

"Yes, sober Lydia is." Beca winks.

"Fair point."

They both start a little when Benji coughs into the mic. "Alright, guys. Let's get this show on the road."

Beca gapes a little when all of the past Trebles rise from their seats and walk over to the dance floor. She knows at this very moment what they are about to do.

"Okay so we decided to put this together, like… what two nights ago guys?" Benji turns to look at the men and they nod. "Yeah! About two nights ago, anyway! Look, as much as we love you, Jess – this is for the Mrs. This is our present to you, Beca Swanson. Enjoy!"

By this time, three or four more guys have grabbed mics and they stand in a perfect formation.

"I'm both excited and terrified." Beca whispers to Jesse and he chuckles gently.

The boys start the guitar line and both Beca and Jesse start to laugh.

"Oh those dorks." Beca grins.

Benji starts:

_"Jessie is a friend, _

_Yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine."_

Benji points to him and Jesse points back, grinning.

_"But lately something's changed, _

_It ain't hard to define._

_Jessie's got himself a girl,_

_And I want to make her mine."_

"Not really!" Benji adds at the end as Jesse looks at him with (jokingly) narrow eyes. Beca chuckles softly and looks at Jesse. She smiles blissfully.

Benji continues, laughing as the song is mirroring real life:

_"And she's watching him with those eyes!"_

Beca snaps out of it and blushes as Benji grins over at them. Kolio steps forward to take the next line and sings suggestively:

_"And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it!"_

Beca blushes again and makes the 'I'm watching you!' gesture to Kolio. He blows her a kiss and she laughs. Unicycle sings:

_"And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night."_

All of the boys embrace themselves in time to the music and the room laugh loudly.

Half of the boys keep the backing while the other half sing:

_"You know I wish that I had Jessie's Girl!_

_I wish that I had Jessie's Girl!_

_Where can I find a woman like that?!"_

Donald takes the next solo.

_"I'll play along with this charade._

_That doesn't seem to be a reason to change._

_You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute..."_

Donald has made his way in front of their table and has dropped to kis knees in front of Beca - who is hysterically giggling. The only person who had ever made her giggle was Jesse and she can't believe she's been reduced to this girly mess.

_"I wanna tell her that I love her but the point is probably moot!"_

He kisses her hand and she slaps his shoulder away. He moves back into the formation. Everyone is clapping along by this point.

All of the singing boys take the next section:

_"'Cause she's watching him with those eyes,_

_And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it!_

_And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night._

_You know I wish that I had Jessie's Girl!_

_I wish that I had Jessie's Girl!_

_Where can I find a woman like that?_

_Like Jessie's Girl,_

_I wish that I had Jessie's Girl !_

_Where can I find a woman,_

_Where can I find a woman like that!?"_

All of the boys make their way in front of Beca, like Donald had earlier and Benji sings:

_"And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time _

_Wonderin' what she don't see in me. "_

Austin grins and takes over:

_"I've been funny; I've been cool with the lines _

_Ain't that the way love's supposed to be?"_

They all break away from each other and start freestyle dancing back to the dancefloor. They make the drum beat perfectly and everyone is on their feet. Beca feels eighteen again. Beca feels like she's back at Lincoln Center, shyly watching the Treble's perform on the stage. Except instead of Jesse leading the pack, he's sitting beside her with his arm wrapped securely around her waist. Her head is on his shoulder. It feels so natural.

Benji takes it:

_"Tell me!"_

The boys join in.

_"Where can I find a woman like that?"_

They start another dance break and some of the boys play air guitar along to their accompaniment. It had literally had been four years since their last performance together. Beca is surprised they still manage to sound so good.

Everyone choruses:

_"You know I wish that I had Jessie's Girl!_

_I wish that I had Jessie's Girl!_

_I want Jessie's girl!_

_Where can I find a woman like that? _

_Like Jessie's Girl!_

_I wish that I had Jessie's Girl!_

_I want, I want Jessie's Girl!"_

They all end the song together and everyone erupts - Beca especially. She picks up her train and rushes over to them where she all hugs them individually. They are surprised to find she's crying.

"God damnit." Beca smacks Benji on the shoulder. "You made me cry!"

"In the good way?" Benji is wary.

"I just hugged you! Of course it's the good way!"

"Phew." Benji laughs.

"That was awesome." Jesse grins, walking over to the group.

"You sure? I mean we were essentially coming onto your wife." Mark pitches in.

"She only has eyes for me." Jesse replies casually.

Beca rolls her eyes and stretches up to kiss him. "You're such a loser."

...

"It appears, Mr. Swanson, it was not a disaster and the celibacy pact is now over." Beca looks at him suggestively as the party finally winds down.

The Bellas insisted on performing as well which led the night smoothly into a pretty hardcore party for twenty-six year olds.

"Oh really?" Jesse replies, keeping cool.

"Let's say you and I get out here." Beca knows she's being corny but she doesn't care.

"Lead the way Mrs. Swanson." Beca grabs his hand and pulls him towards the elevator and ignores Fat Amy calling:

"AND NOW THE REAL PARTY BEGINS! GO GET EM' TIGER!"

The elevator doors slide open and Beca pulls him inside.

_"And she's loving him with that body I just know it."_ Jesse sings to her and pulls her flush against his body. Beca simply grins and kisses him hard.

* * *

**AN: **Cheesey right? Yet again... I don't think she's OOC. She's been in a relationship with him for seven years now. He's bound to have had an effect on her. Also those thinking... SEVEN YEARS? Yeah I waited four years after college for them to get married. Ideally he would of proposed two years out of college and they had two years planning. They had to see if their relationship would work outside of college... you know test the waters!

I LOVED WRITING THIS! So much! Please keep the prompts coming. Anything you want guys! Trying my hardest to get through them but I have just had an independent History project thrown on me with TWO language presentations to make along with having to adjust my English essays. At least I got a better mark in my Drama practice exam than I thought! I got a B! SO CHUFFED!

**Songs Listened To:**

One Way or Another (Teenage Kicks) - One Direction [DO NOT ASK] / The Song of Purple Summer - Spring Awakening / At The End Of The Day - Les Miserables / Falling - The Civil Wars [weep] / Rock The Casbah - The Clash.

**Songs Mentioned:**

Jessie's Girl - Rick Springfield

**Hannah.**


	4. On A String

**AN:** AU. Beca and Jesse fell out at semis as is portrayed in the film. However, Beca doesn't sing Don't You (Forget About Me) and their spat goes on through most of summer break until they make-up as friends. As indicated in the story, Beca gets a bit down one night and makes a move on Jesse. That's all you need I think!

**Oneshot Title:** On A String

**Prompt:** Fight and make-up _suggested by Campbell._

**Warnings: **Swearing, sexual implication. Teency bit OOC. It is AU after all. BE NICE.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Beca exclaims as she follows Jesse into the bathroom area of the little grubby nightclub.

For a reason unknown to both Beca and Jesse, they had been dragged out by their respective a cappella groups for a random night out. Fat Amy needed an excuse to get wasted and apparently a joint field trip seemed like the best idea. They had decided on this club as it was notoriously tardy when it came to checking ID.

"Look Beca, I'm tired of this bullshit." Jesse spins to look at her. "I'm tired of being your fuckbuddy, okay? It's not fair on me or you for that matter! So, if you want to go off with that guy or whatever then just do it and put me out of my misery."

The guy he was referring to was some waster who had chatted her up as she bought the next round. Sure, she had indulged him a little but she didn't think she was being terribly indecent.

"I told you I wasn't ready for a serious relationship, Jesse." Beca's voice is on the brink of losing her temper. Jesse's testing her in the way Jesse does - by trying to knock brick out of her walls.

"Yeah and I was fine with that but you can't string people along like this Beca. I was fine with being friends but _you_ had to come on to me and screw it all up!"

She doesn't retort initially because on some level he's right. She was the one who made a move but at the end of the day, he had agreed. This was just as much his fault as it was hers.

"You didn't have to agree, Jesse! Free will, control over your body and your choices!" Beca's voice has risen again. "You didn't have to say yes so don't start this crap with me!"

"You still don't understand do you, Beca?" Jesse's voice is angry. He rubs his forehead.

"Enlighten me, Jesse." She bites back and folds her arms.

"I said yes because I could see you wanted it at the time. I had hope that this could lead to more. I had hope that you would feel something for me eventually." Jesse leans against the wall. "I guess that makes me pathetic."

Beca gapes a little. Jesse had always hinted at having feelings for her. Hell, he had tried to kiss her in freshman year. He had never openly confessed.

Beca had always believed that the feeling between them was just sexual tension that one night of passionate, meaningless sex could fix. The feeling never shifted... it only intensified.

"Look, Beca. Tell the Treble's I took off. I can't be bothered with this anymore." He tells her, his voice bitter. Beca feels momentarily frozen. Her brain is flashing and thinking at high speed and the only thoughts that make it past her are terrifying ones.

_Yeah that feeling when you see him in the room or when he kisses your forehead in the middle of the night, that's love Rebeca Samantha Mitchell. L-O-V-E. _Her brain seems to scream at her. Beca wants to deny it but there's no use.

The feeling she gets when Jesse says her name. The feeling she gets when Jesse smiles at her. The _feeling_ she gets when he laughs at something she says. The way he looks at her sometimes. The way she looks at him, too.

_So this is what love feels like. _Bec muses.

Beca grabs his arm before he has the chance to walk away and she could tell - just from the look in his eyes - what was going to happen next.

Their lips crash together and Beca finds herself against the hallway wall. They break apart sometime later, panting. Jesse immediately starts an assault on her neck, nipping and kissing his way down to her collar bone.

"Why are you so hard to give up?" He asks, frustrated - his lips moving against the soft flesh.

She breathes out, shakily.

"You're just going to hurt me." Jesse sighs. He kisses his way back up to her lips and leaves a chaste one there. "But I can't stop."

"Jesse." She is breathless and nervous. She knows she has to say it now. She knows that what she is going to say is true. This is what makes her nervous.

"I know, Beca." Jesse rests his forehead against hers. "This is goodbye."

"No, Jesse. Listen to me." Beca pushes her own forehead against his slightly and swallows. "You're right. I did string you along and I'm sorry. That night happened because I was sad and alone. I knew you'd be there for me and despite your beliefs, I did not plan on coming onto you. I really didn't."

Jesse smirks slightly and looks into her eyes as she speaks.

"I thought it would stop that feeling I get whenever I see you. I thought it would kill that buzzing whenever you are around but it didn't. It only made it stronger and it only made me want you more." Beca is breathless again but mostly due to the fact she hasn't taken a breath for a while. "What you hoped, Jesse. What you hoped would happen did and it did a long time ago. I was just too stubborn to admit it."

Jesse looks somewhat confused as she speaks to him.

"I love you, Jesse." Beca finally concludes. "And I have for some time now."

He gasps at her revelation and Beca's eyes drop from his. She feels embarrassed suddenly.

All embarrassment is abandoned however when Jesse kisses her with such thorough passion, Beca feels her knees give a little.

"I love you too." He says against her mouth and she grins. "I love you so much."

She arches slightly against him and he groans loudly. He attacks her neck again and she moans while digging her nails into his back. She tugs his t-shirt up and sneaks her small hands under the hem.

He shudders a little at the contact and Beca smiles before pulling his head back up to her lips.

"We can't do this here." Jesse whispers coarsely, pulling away. He grabs her hand and pulls her towards one of the two toilets in the club.

"There's a rebel in you yet, Jesse Swanson." Beca grins wickedly but any sign of naughtiness on her face is wiped away when Jesse playfully bites her neck.

Now it's time for Jesse to look pleased with himself. Beca rolls her eyes at him before pulling him down to her in another passionate kiss.

* * *

**AN: **This was written in my school notebook and was mostly worked on in English and Drama. Naturally people asked me every two minutes what I was doing. I lied. I was going for a Mike/Rachel in Suits kinda thing. Of course... that scene was much better. Like much better. Watch the scene okay! That's ALL.

I was really going to stretch the T here but I could not be bothered. Laziness guys.

Keep the oneshot inspo coming. Next one is most likely the Trebles/Bellas organising J/B's one year anniversaty type thing idk.

**Music Listened To:**

Whsipering - Spring Awakening / Don't Do Sadness|Blue Wind - Spring Awakening / One Day More - Les Mis / Glitter & Gold - Rebecca Ferguson / Never Tear Us Apart - Paloma Faith.

**Hannah.**


End file.
